Whole Again: Remastered
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Three months have passed since I last saw him. Held him. I have returned to Tokyo but something is different this time...What is it? Help me...
1. CHAP001

**Dear readers,**

**I have recently been trying to catch myself up on stories I had written years and years ago and found that instead of continuing them, I would be better off completely rewriting them with my new found writing ability.**

**And so, without further ado, I present the first installment of my "Remastered" stories. Keep in mind the plots I had previously written are still available but they are subject to change as I reinvent my stories.**

**On a side note, I do not possess the brilliant mind that created the world in which the characters exist or the characters themselves, I simply aspire to be as great as they are.**

_Whole Again: Remastered_

Ai's POV

Over the realm of Ai Land shone a bright star most people on Earth would refer to as the Sun.

I was balancing on the banister of the balcony that jutted out over a large field of delicious smelling flowers. A large lake was sparkling in the Ai-Landic sunlight as I sighed, pulling my legs to my chest and hugging them tightly.

I felt as if I let go of myself now I would fall deeper into the pit of despair I'd been wallowing in than I already had. As the ruler of Ai Land, I could not allow that to happen.

It had been about three months since I had returned home from the city of Tokyo and saved Ai Land from the brink of a destructive revolution. In the beginning, keeping myself busy with all the warring, I was able to keep my mind away from the depressing thoughts of my friends in Tokyo and my beloved that I left behind. Once peace blanketed Ai Land, though, I had plenty of time to let my mind mull over every tiny little thing I missed about the bustling city.

I heard the door to my bedroom swing open behind me and I forced a pleasant smile to my face and turned to find Nora standing in the middle of my over-sized bedroom. A sad smile graced his lip as he looked at me with pitying eyes.

I jumped from the railing and landed gracefully on the cobblestone porch of my balcony. Nora stood perfectly till as if he had no fear of my getting injured.

"What do you want?" I asked in a callous voice hoping he would leave me to my agony sooner rather than later.

"Princess…" He hummed in a sweet voice, "I only with for your happiness and having come to inquire why you are in such despair. You have saved our world and now rule over a peaceful nation, what reason do you have to be upset?"

"Apparently none, Nora, and since there is no reason for me to be upset, there is no reason for you to be in here asking me about it, is there? Leave please." I knew my words were coarse and demanding, a trait I did not usually possess in my world, but I couldn't stand being interrogated about my personal feelings.

Nora bowed slightly before taking his leave closing the door slowly behind him. I walked slowly across the room, standing in the center of a large circular carpet that I had personally never taken a liking to. The intricate designs made my head spin as I starred in to the abyss that was beginning the consume me.

My fists tightened over the silky, smooth lace that hung in ripped drapes down my pale legs. Tears that I had been keeping in over the years began to form at the corners of my eyes and before I could stop them, they slid off my chin like a waterfall. And like a waterfall, I felt as if they were eroding the little bit of happiness I had attained in Ai Land. I knew in time, there would no longer be any happiness left for me to appreciate in this quite world and that the desire for the flashing lights and screaming fans I had gotten in Tokyo would force me to my bed for eternity.

There was a soft knock at the door so I wiped the tears away quickly before turning to look at the intruder who was ultimately my savior.

"Princess…" Nora said again, this time with a little more purpose behind his voice, "Dinner is waiting for you in the formal dining room. Would you like me to bring it to your room?"

I nodded slowly, not feeling like taking the long trek across the palace to the dining room where there would be people waiting to shower me with unwanted affection.

"Princess may I speak my mind?" He asked with one foot out the door as if he were hesitating to leave me alone.

I gave him a skeptical look before nodding.

"I have found a way to let you see him again, if that is what will make you happy." Nora said, "But I must warn you before you make your decision between Ai Land and Earth that going to the other realm will be a dangerous risk. I cannot protect you from those determined to take your throne." My eyes were locked to his as what he was saying sank in.

"Nora," My voice cracked, "Are you telling me I can return to Tokyo?"

"Yes Ma'am." Came his polite response. My mind took the idea and toyed with it, the thought of being in Kent's arms again making me squirm with delight.

But as soon as the thought entered my mind it left, "I can't leave Ai Land unprotected." I argued, ore with myself than with Nora who kept a surprisingly calm look on his gorgeous face.

"The nation is well protected here; my only concern would be for your safety on the other side." He stated. I noted for some reason that he seemed so very noble at the moment.

"So I can…go?" I clarified, "How?"

He just waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom, "I have already prepared a portal for you." Nora smiled before his face became serious, "The only way for you to come back, though, is to find a book on the other side. I planted it there anticipating you return. It is entitled "The Legend of Princess Ai" and it will hold the secret to your return if that is truly what you want to do. You can find it in that library you loved so much."

I only heard about half of what he said because I pulled open the door to the bathroom an found a swirling vortex that pulled her towards it. The noise cut off his ramble and she could only get bits and pieces of it. Words the "Princess", "Book", and "Library" stood out. She figured he was telling her how to get home but she felt she wouldn't need to find that book.

She turned to look at Nora an with a large smile on her face, her hair whipping around an sticking to the gloss on her lips, she waved before closing her eyes an falling backwards in to the portal.

All she remembered was the feeling of falling before she felt her head hit something hard and everything went black.

**So that is the end of the first chapter. It may not be very long but I promise they will definitely be better later on.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Abbi-Hime**


	2. CHAP002

**Hey friends,**

**With this chapter I am doing a lot of bouncing around just to get every POV in there as possible. It may seem a little frazzled but just keep up with me. I believe in you!**

_Whole Again: Remastered_

Ai's POV

A black openness surrounded me as I looked on with no ability to move or speak. It was dead silent and I realized that even now, I felt less alone than when I was in Ai Land. I chuckled, or at least tried to, at the thought of hating my own home so much.

After a moment a bright scene appeared. A man with a dark face laughed maniacally as he leaned back in a wooden chair. His hand was swinging back forth at his side and he was staring intently at something in front of him, a poster or a picture of someone most likely. After a moment he stood up and swung his arm quickly in a throwing motion. I ran toward the picture automatically, curious what was going to happen. When I got close enough, though, I really just wanted to turn and run. The image was one of the posters they sold in the store of me singing. I gulped down my fear as I got even closer without really wanting to.

In between my eyes was a glittering golden ninja star. It was imbedded deep in the wall behind my face for only a few short second before the image started to dissolve around it. My stomach turned as I realized what he intended to do.

"Prepare yourself, Princess." He said before the scene was once again covered in blackness.

Kent's POV

_About 5PM that day…_

Thunder boomed outside the glass doors of the Shinjuku University Library. I was leaning against a wall wearing my badge on my shirt proudly…well not really proudly, I guess.

I could hear Daisuke humming one of Ai's songs in the front and I secretly scorned him for not being considerate enough to not mention her or ever bring her up again, even. I missed her so much an she had only been gone for about three months.

The thing that hurt the most, I think, was the thought that I would never see her again. In fact, it was pretty much a given that she didn't have a way to come back to Tokyo even if she truly wanted to.

With a heavy sigh I pushed off of the wall and picked a book up off the floor, flipping through the page as I had so many times since Ai left. It was a peculiar book entitled "The Legend of Princess Ai". Although the tory was disgustingly similar to that of my mysterious maiden, it ended a little more tragically than Ai's did. After all, she didn't die in this version of the story. A great weight filled my stomach as I realized that I didn't even really know for sure if that were true.

I took a moment to glance at my watch and shook my head realizing that I had been starring off into space for a good hour. Daisuke was humming a different tune now, this tie by Ayumi Hamasaki or some other Japanese idol. He seemed to have a thing for pop music these days. I was surprised though that my heart felt lighter just because her music wasn't resonating in the back of my mind.

I placed the book back where it belonged on the shelf and made my way to the front to help Daisuke close up shop. As I was shooing the last of the students out the front door I heard a loud thud from up the sidewalk a way and into the bushes. For a moment I starred hoping to see Ai scrambling out being chased by Clover but she didn't come, not to my surprise but definitely to my dismay.

I waved to Daisuke as he rushed down the sidewalk toward the bus stop. I took in a deep breath and braced myself, ready for the cold to the bone feeling I was definitely about to feel.

Running out of the cover of my workplace, I darted straight for the trees and cowered under the canopy the planted trees provided for a short amount of time. I continued through my short cut quickly, noticing that "Clover's Pad" had obviously been sat on. I sighed and bent over to fix the box up a little bit before finally deciding I would just bring a similar one tomorrow.

I then quickly made my way home.

Takashi's POV

_Around 5:30PM the same day…_

It was about that time of day when I always made my way over to Club Cupid. Even without Ai there, it was a regular haunt of mine. It held a number of happy memories with her that I would never forget and just being there made me feel closer to her.

Unfortunately, today I was running a little late for an important board meeting for H.T.A and so I wouldn't be able to make it today.

On top of the downpour, traffic was backed up all over the city. I was sitting in my convertible, the top up of course, and drumming the steering wheel to the sound of Ai's song as it played through my speakers. I came to a complete stop at a red light and watched as pedestrians streamed out into the roads, umbrellas everywhere.

I noticed a few that didn't hol umbrellas. A business who looked like he just forgot, a man using his jacket to shield a woman from the rain, all of them quite regular excuses in my mind. That is, except for that girl. For a moment I just shook my head with a smile as I watched Ai cross in front of my car. It was just like her to forget her umbrella.

Wait, what? I jumped out of the car and grabbed the girl's arm. She spun around, shocked, and I ended up apologizing profusely. The girl, in the end, looked nothing like my beautiful Princess. I wondered how I could have made that mistake, that girl I saw had way too much clothing on the be confused for Ai.

I climbed back into my car, flipping the bird to a mad driver behind me before continuing on my way to work. The dark cloud made it look like it was late at night when it was really only about six' o' clock. I swung passed Club Cupid watched the front door as I always did I as drove by, wishing that I would see Ai standing there again for me to pick up using a crude line that generally made her mad. I often imagined her standing at the entrance talking to the manager with her cute, frustrate little glare on that she always got after a run in with Mika.

When I saw her there this time, starring off in to oblivion, I just shook it off. I thought I saw her earlier and now I'm seeing her again. I figured there must be something terrible wrong with me. A ways up the road, I glanced in the rear view, knowing that she wouldn't still be there but what I saw made me slam on the brakes. The man behind me, already angry after me first complete stop in the road, slammed into the back of my car and jumped out cussing and yelling at me. Unfortunately for him, I couldn't take my eyes off that mirror.

I thought that if a I blinked or looked away, Ai would be gone. But she didn't leave. At the sound of the accident her head bobbed out of the trance she seemed to be in and she widened her eyes and started running toward the door to my car.

Ai's POV

_Roughly 5:10PM…_

The blackness that surrounded me vanished in a split second as I opened my eyes and moved my hand to the bump forming on my head. I felt the drops falling on my legs and noticed in was raining and that I was completely drenched.

I was sitting on something cold and soft and when I looked down I noticed it was Clover's box. I felt so horrible. I looked around for a moment trying to find the cat but I couldn't even remember what it looked like. My head seemed groggy and I felt a sneeze coming on. I needed to get warm.

Knowing for sure I was back in Tokyo, I decide I would surprise Kent later on and stood up, flapping the water out of my wings before making my way to Club Cupid. I thought maybe I would run in to Takashi there and I could beg for my job back.

When I got there, the club was closed. The manager had fallen ill and there was no one to replace him. Heavy with regret for not heading back toward the library instead, I decided to just wait by the door for someone I knew to walk by. I figured it had to happen.

The heat I felt running through my whole body told me I was getting a fever but I didn't really know where to go to avoid it. I didn't want to see Kent for the first time with smeared make-up and drooping wings due at the fault of the rain.

The smashing sound of metal pulled me from my daze and I saw a familiar looking car stopped in the center of the road just up ahead. A smile flashed across my face for the first time in what felt like an eternity and I broke out into a full throttle sprint towards Takashi's car.

The back end was all messed up and a man was screaming through Takashi's closed window. My ex-producer's eyes were glued to a rear view mirror locked straight on me. I slowed to a halt and gave him a wave. He starred for a few seconds longer before swinging his door open, pushing the yelling pedestrian aside and run to stand in front of me.

"You're real." He said quietly, staring in awe as if afraid to get too close.

"You say that like you've seen a fake me." I smirked at him as I felt my heart flutter with joy to be able to return to the playful banter so quickly.

His face glowed bright red but I never noticed it through the rain. A small sneeze escaped my lips and suddenly his heavy coat was thrown over my bare shoulders and he was hurrying toward the passenger side of his car. I sent a wink to the offended looking man who had hit Takashi and the man blushed and climbed back into his car saying there was no serious damage.

It seemed like a mere second before I was snuggling into a warm t-shirt Takashi had lent me. I was huddled under a blanket on his couch and he was in the kitchen. It was completely silent except for the sound of the clock ticking on the wall over my head. I didn't know where to start of what to say to break the awkward silence.

Luckily, Takashi took care of the for me, "I made you some hot chocolate and I'll have some of your old things brought up from storage." He said nicely, placing the mug on the coffee table to my left and taking a seat in the arm chair across from me.

"Storage?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of any of your old things." Takashi explained, the red tint returning to his face ,"So I had them put into storage in the basement. You should have a good amount of clothes down there.

"Great!" I said excitedly, sitting up, "I'll be able to look awesome when I go see Kent!"

Takashi smiled and nodded, unable to reply.

_The following day…_

Narrator's POV

Ai's hair was put up in a cute little pony tail, tied together with a somewhat large black and while bow. A bright pink stripe followed along the center of the bow. Her dress was short and revealing like her usual attire and she was brushing out the wrinkles nervously as she walked along the side walk. Her dark red wings fluttered behind her and she noticed she was getting stares. They made her feel uncomfortable until she overheard a whisper mentioning that "Princess Ai was back." She realized people must be excited to see her returning to show business.

She stopped and chatted with a little girl who had asked for her autograph. Ai was smiling and giggling until the girl's mom pulling her away and apologizing for taking up her time.

Ai stood still for a moment before rolling her eyes and saying loudly, "How long do you intend to follow me, Takashi?"

He leaned out from an alley not too far away and chuckled, "I'm busted, huh?"

"I'll say." Ai cocked an eye brow at him.

"I just want to make sure you're safe. You are famous after all, don't forget." He reminded her for what felt like the twenty millionth time since she had decided to leave and go see Kent at work.

Takashi was now standing right next to her and their conversation continued until Ai put her finger to his lips telling him to be quite. She could heat Kent' voice around the corner just ahead and she ducked into an alley, pulling Takashi with her. She wanted to surprise Kent at work, not on the street.

"Kent, bro, didn't you hear?" Daisuke's unforgettable voice echoed down her alley, "Ai is back in Tokyo."

Ai smiled, excited to see his reaction to that news.

"Daisuke, just stop it!" Kent yelled, "You know that's not possible and besides, don't care even if she is back. I'm over the whole 'angel' thing." They passed by the alley and instead of popping out and scaring Kent, Ai remained frozen with shock staring out into the sunny road still stained with the rainfall from the night before.

"Ai…?" Takashi's voice rang in her ear, "Are you-" He was cut off by Ai breaking into a sprint out of the alley and down the sidewalk.

**Okay so the length was slightly better on this one. I apologize for any misspellings and such, I am having issues with my keyboard at the moment. Hopefully it will be all fixed by the time I start the next chapter…unless I start it right now.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Abbi-Hime**


End file.
